


Late Night Visits

by little_annie_adderal



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Carmen should have said goodbye to Julia, Confessions, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, I'm not salty about the ending, Inexperienced Carmen, Not even a note!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_annie_adderal/pseuds/little_annie_adderal
Summary: After Julia was kidnapped by V.I.L.E, Carmen checks up on her favourite ex-ACME agent. Just to make sure she's okay. And she might get something off her chest.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Late Night Visits

Julia sat at her kitchen table. She held a mug of earl grey in her left hand as she peered down at the mystery novel on the table. Normally she would have taken this down time to read over some historical files or plan one of her future lectures, but after the day she’d had she felt that a little relaxation was more than justified. 

Julia shook her head as she recalled the day’s events. She had known that agreeing to assist the sought-after Carmen Sandiego wouldn’t be without its risk of danger, but being kidnapped was entirely unforeseen. Looking back she really shouldn’t have been surprised. After all they had captured Agent Devineaux in France just because he had been seen with her. Not that she regretted taking on the role of uncovering the secrets behind V.I.L.E’s relics. If she was completely honest with herself, Julia knew that she would do anything Carmen asked her to. She purposefully ignored that fact, choosing not to look into it or the reason behind it for fear of opening a whole other can of worms. There was no reason to go off fantasising about the impossible, Julia was more logical than that. 

Besides, Julia hadn't at any point been truly scared for her life. Well, okay maybe for a couple minutes as she stared down that bottomless pit, but she knew Carmen would come after V.I.L.E and stop them before they succeeded in their evil plot. She had never failed in the past so there was no reason to believe she would now. And she hadn’t. Carmen had arrived just in time, though it had been a close call. Julia hadn’t ever been so elated to hear that confident voice, see that iconic red coat. But just like at the end of every other caper, she was gone all too quickly. Julia may have even been a little disappointed that the master thief hadn’t bothered to check she was alright, not even saying a word to her, before disappearing off to her next adventure or wherever it was that Carmen ran off it. Then again, she couldn’t expect such a busy woman to have her at the fore-front of her mind. There were more important things for her to worry about than an ex-agent. 

Julia sighed, cursing her own foolish thoughts. She glanced over at the clock on her kitchen wall. 11:30. She knew that she should probably get to bed. It was hard to know what repercussions could come tomorrow, one of the reasons she was glad to not work at ACME was a significant decrease in being yelled at after letting Carmen get away, but she also realised that sleep would be futile. All it would entail would be allowing her thoughts to race without regulation. It was better to keep her mind occupied. Julia pushed her glasses up her nose and turned her attention back onto the novel. 

Only ten minutes later there was a quiet knock on the front door. If Julia hadn’t been only a few meters away she doubted she would have been able to hear it. It was as if whoever was there didn’t really want to disturb the history lecturer, or perhaps wasn’t certain they should be there. As Julia slipped a bookmark into the novel’s pages and shut its cover, she wondered who could be on the other side of the door. Devineaux was the most plausible option, but she thought it odd for him to visit so late, especially since he wasn’t suppose to discuss anything case-related with her anymore. Being an Interpol and then ACME agent hadn’t left much room or time for friends and while she was beginning to make acquaintances with other members of staff, she had only been at the university for a couple of months. Certainly not long enough for any of her colleagues to arrive at her apartment unannounced. Not without calling ahead. 

Julia stood up from her chair, only to hesitate and look down out her clothes. She had changed into her pyjamas, which consisted of a white tank top and loose grey shorts before sitting down to read. She debated whether it would be considered rude or improper to answer the door in such attire but a second knock cleared her mind of concern. Curiosity gripped her, as she ventured over to the door and unlocked it to find the Carmen Sandiego casually leaning against the door frame. Julia’s brain took a second to process what she was seeing. 

“Carmen?” She finally asked as she stared at the woman before her. Carmen looked straight at Julia from under her wide-brimmed red fedora and smiled. 

“Hey Jules,” she replied in a soft voice. Julia inwardly cursed herself for how much she adored the way the auburn-haired woman said the nickname that only she used. 

“How…did you find my address?” Julia questioned. Carmen shrugged. 

“ACME isn’t the only agency with resources,” Carmen smirked. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I know it’s getting a little late.” 

“No, of course not. Please come in.” Julia stepped aside as she realised that Carmen was still in the hallway. Although V.I.L.E would probably be too occupied with their most recent loss to keep tabs on their traitor, it presumably wasn’t wise to risk anyone seeing her.

Julia walked Carmen into the living room and stood next to the couch, gesturing for Carmen to take a seat but the other woman shook her head, preferring to remain standing. Julia’s heart fell a little as she assumed this would mean that the la femme rouge wouldn’t be staying for very long. Carmen surveyed the room for a moment, taking in Julia’s limited yet perfectly organised possessions. 

“Nice place you’ve got here,” she observed. 

“Thanks,” Julia replied a bit shyly, she had never been very good at taking compliments. She tried to ignore the voice in her brain screaming that Carmen Sandiego was standing in her apartment. “It does feel good to know that I can be in one place for at least the next few months. I took pride in being a field agent, but the constant travelling can become tiring. I suppose it’s all exciting for you though.” 

“Not that I could avoid if I wanted to, but it is. The first thing I wanted to do when I was finally out on my own was see the world. It’s everything I imagined it to be and more.” 

“Well who wouldn’t want to go to all the places that Carmen Sandiego has found herself in. There must be no limit to your journeys, which is why I must ask why she has decided tonight’s destination should be my apartment and not one of the numerous cities that must be leagues more appealing and impressive.” Julia finally asked the main question she had wanted answering the second the lady in red had appeared on her doorstep. Carmen’s demeanour shifted and Julia noticed her confidence slightly withdrew, her expression changed into something more serious. 

“I just had to make sure that you were okay after today. It just didn’t feel right leaving you like that after everything you’ve done for me.” Julia’s eyes lit up and her heart pounded as she heard the concern in Carmen’s voice. It reminded her of the fear she thought she saw in the red woman’s eyes as Cleo had dangled Julia over the edge that pit. Despite the seriousness of the situation, some part of her was flattered that risk to her safety was one of the only things to throw Carmen off her game. 

“It was a bit intense wasn’t it,” said Julia. Carmen didn’t respond right away and Julia could see something was truly bothering her. She gave the thief a small, reassuring smile. “Really Carmen, I’m fine. Maybe a little shaken up but no damage done. It was certainly one way to get me back onto the field.” 

“But it almost wasn’t,” Carmen looked up straight into Julia’s eyes. Her usually cool demeanour was replaced with something more serious and intense. “I was so close to losing you today and I don’t know what I’d do if-” 

Carmen sighed and took a moment to compose herself, “I’m the one who asked for your help so I’m responsible for anything that happens. I wanted to apologise for getting you messed up in all of this after you left ACME.” 

Julia got the impression that this was the first time she was speaking to the true Carmen Sandiego with no bravado or confusing secrets. It was just the two of them. It took a moment to comprehend the amount of concern and care that Carmen clearly had for her, but it made her insides flutter. 

“I may have left ACME, but it wasn’t because it was getting too dangerous. I just couldn’t bear to be part of an organisation that was so focused on taking you down when I knew you weren’t a threat. Devineaux was so stubborn, chief was getting angry that I was helping you or at the very least didn’t want to arrest you. You didn’t exactly make it easy to convince them,” Julia chuckled which made Carmen smile. It had been extremely frustrating, having to explain to the chief over and over again that the master thief wasn’t their enemy but it had all been worth it. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how much it would affect your job.”

Julia reached at her hand, hesitant at first, and grabbed Carmen’s upper arm. 

“Carmen, it was my choice to leave ACME just as it was my choice to assist you. If anything happens to go wrong, I want you to know that’s not on you.” 

“I know, but I’d feel guilty anyway. I don’t think you realise just how special you are Jules. Especially to me.” 

To Julia’s surprise, tears glistened in Carmen’s eyes. Before the ex-agent could respond, Carmen moved forward and wrapped her arms around Julia. Both the action, this was the most physical contact she’d ever had with the thief, and the force behind the movement startled Julia and she let out a short exclamation. She automatically stepped back and the back of her leg collided with the arm of her couch. 

Despite Carmen usually having remarkably timed reflexes, she was too distracted to notice that they were now both on a downwards trajectory. With her arms still around Julia, Carmen landed directly on top of the smaller woman. As soon as she realised what had happened, she let go and lifted herself up onto her arms so that she was no longer laying on Julia’s chest, but rather staring down at her, only a few inches away from her face. 

Carmen had meant to get off her completely, but as she took in Julia’s position and expression, she found that she couldn’t. Julia had landed on her back and was now staring up at Carmen with wide saucer-like eyes. Her face was slightly flushed, which could probably be attributed to their compromising situation. Julia’s legs were parted with Carmen now lying between them. The thief’s signature hat had slipped onto the floor and her long auburn hair was now free to dangle without boundary. Both women’s breathing was noticeably heavier as they shared an intense gaze. 

Carmen’s eyes shifted away from Julia’s face and travelled downwards. Julia’s tank top had slightly ridden up, exposing half of her stomach. She glanced back to Julia’s eyes to find something new, something akin to hunger or desire as the ex-agent’s gaze explored the woman in top of her. Their exposed and vulnerable predicament stirred something in Carmen and before she could stop herself, she had leant down and captured Julia’s lips in her own. Her lips were wet and warm. Carmen could feel Julia’s hesitation, stemming from surprise. She quickly drew back, fearing that she had made a mistake. It had just been a moment of weakness, when her desires took control of her logic. Carmen bit her lip nervously as she stared down at the smaller woman. Neither of them moved. Julia was looking directly at Carmen with an expression that she could’t quite make out. She hoped for intrigue but feared it was dismay or worse, offence. 

“I’m so sorry Jul-” Carmen had started to apologise when Julia grabbed the collar of Carmen’s iconic red coat and pulled her down with enough force that their lips crashed together. Carmen’s hand cupped Julia’s face as she lost herself in the kiss. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening but as Julia’s tongue swiped the thief’s bottom lip, her brain switched off and she stopped thinking, fully absorbed by the woman in her arms. Carmen obliged and opened her lips, allowing the historian’s tongue to slip inside. Julia let out a small sound, that shot straight to Carmen’s core and she moaned in response. Julia’s hand moved up Carmen’s neck and tangled itself in her auburn hair as she tugged Carmen closer. 

As the kiss deepened Carmen’s hand began to wander. It trailed down to where Julia’s tank top had began to ride up and she traced nonsensical patterns over her stomach. Eventually Julia broke the kiss for both women to breathe. Not wanting to let go of the woman for a moment after finally getting what she most desired, Carmen continued to kiss along Julia’s jaw as the ex-agent turned her head and gasped. 

“Carmen!” Julia tightened her grip on the their’s arm as she nibbled on Julia’s ear. The smaller women’s reaction made Carmen more confident in what she was doing. Slowly, her hand made it’s way underneath the tank top. As her fingers softly grazed over Julia’s breast and made contact with her nipple Julia squirmed and gently pulled on the fistful of hair. Her legs were lightly squeezing around Carmen’s thighs. 

Carmen’s heart was pounding as she kneaded the soft skin around Julia’s chest. Growing up in a criminal school that forbid personal relationships and spending her short time of freedom dedicated to taking down V.I.L.E hadn’t exactly left much time for romance. When a brainwashed Gray, or Graham as he insisted on being called, had openly flirted with her, Carmen had felt awkward and uncomfortable. She hadn’t been able to tell if it was just because it had been coming from her long time school mate, her lack of past romantic experiences or if maybe relationships just weren’t for her. Now however, as she gazed down at the woman in her arms, nothing had ever felt so right. The tension of months of shameless flirting and shared looks between both women was finally being released.

“Is this really happening?” Julia asked in disbelief as Carmen’s fingers continued to explore her chest.

“Only if you want it to be happening,” Carmen replied and coyly smiled at the ex-agent, already knowing full well what the answer would be. 

Julia let out a breathy laugh. Before she could answer with words, Carmen pinched down on Julia’s left nipple and the smaller woman squeaked. Carmen marvelled as it grew harder at her touch and was suddenly filled with a desire to see and feel more. She tugged the top up, attempting to take it off. Julia noticed her struggling and sat further up to give her better access. The small couch meant there wasn’t much room for the two of them to move without fear of falling off. Carmen was painfully aware of how awkward it probably looked. She didn’t want to mess this up. 

Eventually the tank top hit the floor, leaving Julia’s chest completely exposed. All thoughts of embarrassment were dashed from Carmen’s mind as she took in the sight before her. She couldn’t help but stare. She felt the historian’s hand lightly rubbing her wrist and was aware that she should probably do something, or at least say something but she could barely comprehend what she was feeling. 

“Are you okay?” Julia’s voice was soft but full of concern for the thief. 

Carmen flicked her eyes up to Julia’s face and smiled. 

“Never been better. You’re just so beautiful Jules,” Carmen responded honestly, causing Julia’s blush to deepen and pull the auburn-haired woman down for another deep kiss. 

As they kissed, Carmen cupped one of Julia’s breasts and gently squeezed it, her thumb occasionally running lazily over it making the ex-agent lightly moan into her mouth. The sensations of the thief’s hands and lips a reminder that this was really happening and not just another one of Julia’s fantasies. 

When she had first met the wanted woman on the train all those months ago there was no denying the flirtatious tension between them. And it only seemed to grow through every encounter from them. Julia had tried to ignore the feelings at first, stemming down the butterflies that flew in her stomach whenever she caught a glance at la femme rouge. Everything about Carmen and their position on virtually opposing sides should have made this impossible, should have driven them apart instead of pulling them closer together. Julia assumed that this would be a temporary arrangement, fuelled by adrenaline and lingering fear from the day, but she was going to enjoy every second of it. 

When they separated, it was becoming obvious that the couch was too small for much more to continue without a considerable amount of effort.

“Did you maybe want to move somewhere more comfortable?” Carmen asked in a knowing tone, her hands never leaving Julia’s chest. 

“My bedroom’s just through the door on the left,” Julia revealed, still absent-mindedly playing with auburn hair. Without a moment’s hesitation Carmen wrapped her arms around Julia’s back and pulled her close to her chest. Julia’s legs instinctively grasped around Carmen’s waist for extra support. 

“Hold on,” Carmen whispered into Julia’s ear as she tucked the historian close to her chest. In one swift motion Carmen stood up with the shorter woman firmly situated in her arms. As they rose Julia’s grip instinctively tightened. She could feel the well-defined muscles on Carmen’s arm as she took a few steps. 

Not content sitting patiently until they reached their destination, Julia slipped her hands up towards the thief’s shoulder blades and she leaned forwards to lightly nibble on Carmen’s neck. The lady in red’s next step wobbled slightly and Julia inwardly smiled, proud of the effect she had. 

“If you keep doing that I’ll drop you,” Carmen teased. 

“No you wouldn’t,” Julia briefly pulled her head back to reply and then turned her attention straight back to her task, ensuring to double her effort. 

“So that’s how it’s going to be huh,” Carmen murmured. She picked up the pace and hurried over to Julia’s bedroom door, however she did not open it. Instead she pushed Julia up against the wall. She cut off her partner’s squeal of surprise with a kiss. Julia’s hand rested on Carmen’s chest and pushed against the fabric. As the kiss broke she let out a whine in frustration as she found the obstacle to be impenetrable. Carmen chuckled and pulled Julia off the wall, finally reaching their destination. 

She lightly tossed Julia onto the perfectly made bed and let her iconic red coat drop to the floor before joining the ex-agent. She lay next to Julia and propped herself up on one arm. Carmen looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself. Julia notice the thief chewing nervously on her bottom lip. 

“Hey,” she said while placing a comforting hand on Carmen’s shoulder, “Something’s up, you can tell me.” 

Carmen hesitated. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Julia, but it was hard to admit her own inexperience. Especially when it appeared that Julia knew exactly what she was doing. But she looked at the reassuring smile Julia was giving her and a sense of ease passed through her. 

“It’s just,” Carmen paused and took in a breathe, “Being a super thief hasn’t exactly left much room for relationships or um- romance.” 

Carmen didn’t even notice that she had been fidgeting with her fingers until Julia clasped them in her own hand. 

“If this is happening too fast we can stop. No expectations at all, I want you to be comfortable.” 

“No, no I want this. I’ve wanted it for a long time Jules,” said Carmen as she grew more confident. It made her heart flutter seeing how much Julia cared for her. She gently stroked the other woman’s short hair, “Maybe just take it slow and show me what to do?” 

Julia smiled and nodded. 

“I think that can be arranged Ms Sandiego,” she responded playfully, making Carmen giggle.

“Come here,” Carmen grabbed Julia’s arm and pulled her closer. The smaller woman straddled Carmen’s lap and leant down to hold her face.

“I’ve wanted this for a while too,” she admitted, “as long as you’re sure.” 

“I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather be with,” responded Carmen as she finally gave in to what she had truly been wanting since she’d taken that seat on the train.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking fanfic commissions on Fiverr for anyone interested at https://www.fiverr.com/emmiesage. 
> 
> Low-key hate self promoting but gotta get the word out somehow 😅


End file.
